In recent years, a technology for using a variable matching circuit in a communication device has been developed. Patent Literature 1 discloses a variable matching network for use in a multi-band, multi-mode communications device, comprising: a gross parameter selector configured to select a first set of parameters from a plurality of predefined gross parameters based on one or more operational conditions associated with a given signal; a matching optimizer configured to obtain a second set of parameters using an optimization algorithm based on one or more of the operational conditions; a parameter combiner configured to obtain overall matching parameters based on the first and second sets of parameters; and discrete matching circuitry configurable based on the overall matching parameters to provide dynamic, fine-tune impedance matching.